Although conventional compressed air lift fluid pumps exist, various aspects of the inventive down hole fluid pump are superior to conventional fluid pumps. For instance, the inventive fluid pump contains the necessary and sufficient components of a real world working compressed air down hole fluid pump, and several inventive actuating mechanisms to accomplish a seamless cyclic operation. In addition, the inventive down hole fluid pump has a cyclic operation that is highly reliable, and provides a long service life from a carefully selected complement of materials. The inventive fluid pump is designed and constructed to enable serial connectivity of multiple individual pump units to satisfy oil well depth requirements, and contains multiple port connections that operate to minimize human errors in field installation. The inventive down hole fluid pump also comprises the use of magnetic forces from multiple permanent donut shaped magnetic disks to provide actuating force trajectory that is nonlinear with translation, giving snappy valve control actuation. The inventive down hold fluid pump can provide lift action on the fluid of several admixture components, and can be used effectively for pumping deep water or stripper oil wells. In addition, the inventive down hole fluid pump has the ability to pump multi-component fluids, interconnect a plurality of pumps to meet different oil well depths, and has the compressed air (or gas) line being part of the inventive pump's internal structure, thus simplifying field installation.